Embrace
by Inky Ivory
Summary: There was no limit Hades would no go to get Persephone. There was no limit that he would not go to make Persephone his Queen. There was no limit Persephone would not go to in order to be free. Hades/Persephone. Could they ever grow to love one another?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_Kidnap._ I had never thought of it as a gateway to Hell, I had never dreamt of The Underworld, because I had no reason to dream of suffering and death. I had always been fed the knowledge that The Underworld was simply a pit of despair, where the sinful mortals of the earth found themselves when their lives had come to an end.

I was terrified. My body tensed hearing the low whispers that seemed to travel down river and seemed to swirl around the air.

"Persephone." My name a dark sound that slipped the tongue. "Persephone." The name of his new prisoner. A shiver darted down my spine and I felt my hands begin to tremble. The air was so cold that it nipped at my skin and attacked my body.

"H-Hades." His hands slowly brushed the warm skin of my neck. I stared down at the stone floor with my heart pounding. _Does he sense my fear?_ I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes, waiting.

"Are you afraid, Persephone?" I shrugged my shoulders in reply, allowing his hands to twist through my auburn locks of hair. I had never witnessed his face before and some wild part of me craved to see, but the other only wished to look down.

"You are frightened, I see you tremble in fear." Was it really that obvious? I felt my breath catch in my throat and I swallowed hard shaking my head.

"You're so beautiful, in my opinion more beautiful than Aphrodite herself." His cold hands ran downwards and stopped at my breasts. His fingertip circulated slowly around the surface of my nipple under my thin dress and he groaned feeling it turn solid under his touch.

I gasped out in horror and rapidly his finger was gone. "Forgive me, Sweet Persephone. I loose myself in your company…. Come with me." I wanted to see his face, the face of The God of The Underworld.

"May I see you?" My voice shook and my fear was clear. I opened my eyes and looked up from the ground.

Smouldering black eyes that burned with desire, blood red lips and long raven black hair that ran straight down past his shoulders. His face was as handsome as you'd expect a God's to be. I gazed more, fascinated by his terrifying beauty.

"You've kidnapped me. I must get back to my mother, please. She will be looking for me everywhere….. What do you want with me?" He placed a finger to my lips to silence me. "You will be my Queen." My heart pounded and I suddenly felt faint.

The Queen of the Underworld. No! "I don't want to be your wife! Please let me go back home!" Hades lips curved into a dark smirk and his hand ceased mine.

I screamed and cried as I felt myself being dragged through the narrow and bitter tunnels of his Underworld Fortress. The stench of death hung strongly in the air. I wanted to vomit but I resisted the temptation.

Hades ignored my cries and protest. I stared into his face again; it appeared young and handsome yet dark and evil. We appeared the same age of around 16 but this did not stop my fear.

"Sit down." He commanded coldly beckoning me with his hand. I stared around his grand bedchamber and my attention was quickly drawn to fire, the flames were black and bellowing. "I said sit, Persephone." My bare feet's steps were silent as they slipped on the cushioned fur rug. I settled down on his great bed reluctantly obeying to his wishes.

Without warning, he appeared behind me snaking his hands down my back. I did nothing but sat silent and still. How could I object to Hades desires? How could I escape?

I felt his touch all over my upper body running down my neck and slipping down my cheeks. I was Hades' new property. I listened to him moan softly as he slowly fulfilled his dark desires.

He pushed me back gently so that I led down on his bed, defenseless and soon to be exposed. I watched as Hades crawled on top of me with a terrifying hunger glistening in his malevolent eyes. He licked his lips like a ravenous predictor and leaned in to take me.

His wet lips crushed mine forcefully and I cried out with my body jerking. His tongue swirled around my mouth and I moaned out in discomfort and unwillingness.

"Get off me!" I breathed fearfully fighting against him. He ignored me. "Let me go, Hades!" He kissed me again roughly and he smirked with pride.

"You're mine." He muttered. "And you will never ever escape."

He came battering into me with a deadly force making my entire body rise and fall. "AH!" I screamed painfully. He was right….. I was now _his_ and I would never be free.

"I love you, Persephone."

"I hate you, Hades."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

My eyes opened and I cried out in fear. _It was only a dream! _I told myself sharply but a part of me knew I was lying to myself. A cold hand was quickly placed on my shoulder and I knew I was living the nightmare and I could not get away.

"Shhhhhh Persephone, my love." A tear slipped down my cheeks. Hades would never let me go. He rocked me arms and wiped away my tears.

"What did you dream of?" I had a feeling Hades knew it was about him, they were always about him terrifying me, hitting me and most of all_ loving_ me.

"Just let me go…" I sobbed. He smirked coldly and held me in close to his muscular chest. "Now why would I do that, Persephone? You already know you're mine."

I pulled away from him rapidly and buried my face in my hands sorrowfully. "Now, Persephone….. We both know I don't like it when you weep. I shall count to 3 and then you will stop." Hades tone was dark and warning.

I slipped of the bed and made two paces before I found myself unable to walk any further. _He_ was stood in my way, stopping me.

"1." I glared at him.

"2." I tried to push past him.

"3." I fell to his feet in despair.

"See, Persephone! You can't beat me….. I am The God of The Underworld and you are my wife…. You listen to me and you obey to me is that clear?" Hades sounded enraged.

I nodded obediently to him. "Yes." I wiped my tears away and sighed. "Get up now… I've got something to show you." I did as he commanded and he snatched my hand carelessly.

We walked to The Great Hall that was decorated in darkness with two thrones at the end. "How much do you love me, Persephone?" I rolled my eyes and replied with the words that he had taught me to say whenever he asked me a question along those terms.

"I love you as much as I love Summer, I love you as much as I love Olympus, I love you as much as every dead soul down here…. I love you as much as I love the mortals that worship me." He grinned malevolently and kissed my forehead. "Good girl." Why did Hades have to patronize me?

"Close your eyes…. I have a gift for you, Persephone." I swallowed hard and tightly shut my eyes. "Open!"

A dark crown lay in the palms of my hands. "The Queen of the Underworld." Should I have been thankful to Hades? I forced my lips to smile like I appreciated his "Kindness?"

Hades smirked. Maybe… He really was_ trying. _Maybe, he really did_ love_ me… And perhaps I really _loved_ him.

"I think I love you…." I whispered. He smiled the most stunning smile I had ever seen in my entire life…. And I _liked_ it…. A lot.

"I've always wanted hear you say that…. I've been waiting an eternity, Persephone." Was it love? I was yet to find out...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any suggestions or reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"What's wrong with you?" I asked sharply noticing Hades expression that appeared troubled and almost concerned. He was staring blankly at the page in front of him, not even looking up at me when I spoke.

"Nothing, Persephone. Not that _you _need to worry about anyway." I smiled at him and went to perch on his lap. "Are you sure? Because my mother told me that every God needs a Goddess? You're a God aren't you? "

Hades face still remained the same. "What did you say, Persephone?" I sighed impatiently and walked away out of his dark study. "Nothing."

My thoughts were only on Hades, I had never seen him thinking as hard as it appeared he was. What was it that Hades was thinking about? I only wished to know.

I made my way through the Great Hall and sighed….. I felt _weak. _Hades loved me, I had no doubt but I still felt desperate to prove myself to him. I was his Queen wasn't I? Wasn't it my duty to prove myself? I loved him in a way that seemed dark… Hades, he made me feel scared and excited at the same time, a way that I thought was completely impossible. He made me feel like a women, Hades made me believe I was his Goddess. His one true love….

What more could I have asked of him? I smiled to myself as my mind created a plan….. _Perfect _I thought walking along. _Hades will fall to your feet and you will prove to him how great you are._

A cold wind rushed past me and chilled my skin. I hated the dead souls… They made everything so cold and depressing. I rubbed my hands together and stopped suddenly.

"Who's there?" I wasn't stupid or gormless, there was _something_…. Dark and deadly

"Where is Hades?" I gulped fearfully and shrugged my shoulders. _You'll be fine!_ I told myself sternly. I held my head higher and quickly made my expression fearless and dark.

"Why? Who are you? What do you want with The God of the Underworld? Who are you to believe yourself worthy enough to stand in my husband's presence?" The words slipped out without me thinking….. I sounded powerful and mighty when I spoke, I had never felt so _alive, _which I found peculiar because everything else around me was so_ dead._

My stomach lurched….. _Oh my_… _Keep yourself together!_ I demanded to myself. He crept out from the shadows.. His face a mass of rotted flesh, his eyes the colour of mortals blood and his clothes were nothing more than dark tatters upon his decaying flesh. I'd lost all of my strength and all that I felt now was fear that boiled inside of me.

"W-what's your name? Do you have a name?" My hands shook with terror and my face had turned a ghostly pale. I had never witnessed any soul or moral as sickening as the one stood before me.

"M-my name is Ptolemy….. I am here to speak with Hades….. You will show me him, I trust?" I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded fearfully. I was to petrified to say no and deny him what he had come for… I would leave the rest to Hades. "Follow me, Ptolemy. I will show you the way to him."

A dark coldness seemed to travel with him turning the air bitter and melting all sense of joy and life…. He'd destroyed my sudden burst of confidence.

"Persephone." Hades stopped suddenly noticing our _guest. _I crossed my arms and turned my gaze quickly to the floor. "What do you want, Ptolemy? Why do you dare to come here?" Hades tone was rough and threatening. "I come to ask for the _girl." _Hades snarled fiercely and glared at me.

"What girl? If you are speaking about Persephone she is women, and she is _mine. _Who dared to send you here?" My heart pounded against my chest. "Zeus….. Demeter has searched the whole earth for her daughter and now she has the knowledge that you have Persephone down here…. Captive and imprisoned."

_Mother._ I stared at Hades, I had the feeling he would not give me up and give me back to Zeus and my mother. He would not willingly hand over the one thing that he actually cared for. Hades would not free me…

I sighed. "Tell my mother I'm safe and that I'm alright…. Please just tell her that for me." Ptolemy shook his head at me. "Nothing will calm her, girl. She is destroying the crops and all of the mortals harvest…. She is desperate to have you back and she will not rest until she does."

I threw my head back. "Oh mother." I cried sorrowfully. The shattering of glass… An infuriated holler. "Persephone!" The tears slipped down my flushed and rosy cheeks, they wouldn't stop. "You love _me_ now…. Remember? We don't need your mother or the other Gods…. We've got each other now." Hades slammed his fists down angrily onto the black marble desk.

"GET OUT! Persephone is _mine_ and she is never going back to the Upper World… EVER! She is _mine_." I fell to my knees in despair and woe. "Oh mother." I wept sadly. "Hades…. You make a bad choice… Zeus will destroy you and your Underworld if you do not give Persephone back! I advise you to choose wisely." Ptolemy made his way for the door and that was the last I saw of him.

I didn't stop crying, I thought that I would never stop weeping and calling out my mother's name. I listened to Hades footsteps as he paced the full length of his gloomy study. "Your stupid mother, she'll end up destroying our love, Persephone."

I shook my head. "No! You have already ruined _our _love! My mother cannot be blamed for that…. She only cares about me! It's all _you!"_ I didn't want to look at him; I didn't even want to see his face.

"Me? You're blaming me for ruining our love…. I am the one trying to keep it, Persephone! Don't you see? I can't live without you!" I laughed at his words coldly. _Was he lying?_

I looked up and glared. "You can't live without me? Hades, you're barely living at all! I can't take any more of this constant darkness; I don't want to constantly be surrounded by death… I don't want _you_!" I gazed into his eyes as he drew closer, merely cm's away from my face.

A sudden stinging hit my cheek forcefully and I fell onto my side from the unexpected blow. I whimpered out in agony and screamed from the roaring pain. "What do you want, Persephone?" I knew exactly what I wanted…..

"I don't want to love…. But I do and I hate it! I hate loving you, it makes me sick. In moment you touch me so soft and gently but then the next you play rough and speak with such malevolence that I feel disorientated by you! This is the hell that you are putting me through! You're driving me crazy, Hades!" I wanted to make him hurt, I wanted him to feel the desolation that I felt.

Hades grabbed my chin and dug his sharp nails into my skin. "You make me want you more… Your anger, your fury with me only satisfies me greatly. You're wild, Persephone…. There is darkness inside of you just burning to get out…. We're the same, Persephone! You and I are no different….. We belong together…. You and me for the rest of eternity!" _I hated to love him!_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews or Suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I stared down at the pomegranate that lay in Hades hands. It appeared ripe and juicy, full of life and succulent taste. It was tempting me, making my mouth salivate and my stomach grumble with a sudden burst of hunger.

_How could I not eat it when it was free and open to take?_

"_Eat it_." Hades' voice was as sweet as the seeds appeared. I swallowed and took one calmly._ It's only a pomegranate_! I told myself casually placing one seed in my mouth. The fruit's flavor made my mouth spring to life…. It was incredibly delectable and my hand suddenly reached for another.

I groaned. I'd never tasted anything like it…. Perhaps it was just the Underworld food that tasted so heavenly, which I found amusing because I was certainly not in Heaven or even in Olympus.

I saw Hades smirking at me with what appeared to be delight and satisfaction. "Have another, Persephone. Eat as many as you like…." I stared down at the pomegranate once more. _What would one other little seed do to me?_

I ate my third ripe red seed, my last and final one. "Three is enough." Hades nodded and kissed me lightly, I knew he could taste the fruit, sweet and ripe on my lips. "You'll always come back to me now." He muttered running his hands through my hair. I pulled back slightly and broke our short kiss.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him with an intense glare; I could hear my heart thudding in my ears as loud as a marching drum. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed an apple in his hands. "I'm surprised your mother never told you, Persephone… Sweetheart. When you eat a piece of food from the Underworld, you stay in the Underworld."

I shook my head profusely at him in desperation, I prayed that he was lying but part of me knew that he wasn't at all. "No! I-I no! Hades, please no!" The tears soon came and slipped down my cheeks. "I told you that you were mine didn't I?" Hades purred at me brushing his hand against my cheek. "I said we belonged together." I moaned sadly.

_Did I belong with him as he said? _

"You tricked me, you used me, and you played me!" Hades tutted at me and threw off his cloak to uncover his bare chest. "I wouldn't go that far exactly….. I would say I _tempted_ you rather than_ tricked_…"

He hesitated and allowed his warm breath brushed the back of my bare neck. "Let me tempt you again." His fingers ran down my back and down my arms.

"Stop it….. I don't want you to…" I felt myself wrap in his arms, his strong and protective arms. _Persephone, don't lose yourself…. Don't do what he wants!_ "Ah….. Wait! No, I'm leaving." Hades kissed the nape of my neck and trailed sweet kisses down my exposed arms.

"Why? Why do you resist? Why do you want to miss out?" Hades' voice was as soft as velvet and I knew I was forgetting myself in his melodious tone. "Let me show you the power of love." My body was flooded with a sudden burst of great pleasure, my mind only taking in all of the sensations that my body was experiencing…. His lips, his tongue, his hands… I had been _tempted_.

"I know you love me….. I know how you feel…. I know everything about you, Persephone." I closed my eyes defeated by him and his love. I felt my body burst to life and my head run crazy when I stared into his eyes. My stomach boiled and butterflies flew.

I was seeing him in a different light, Hades was merely desperate for me to return his affection…. He so desperately wanted me to love him as much as he did me. He wasn't so dark and malevolent, that was merely how he appeared within him I saw goodness and honesty….

He had a good and true soul…. Hades had a tender and loving heart that craved to be wanted and kept safe. I would protect his heart and I would hold to key to it.

I love him… My heart needed him as my lungs needed air. I wanted Hades, yet so blinded by my fear I was unaware of what my heart desired. "We do belong together for eternity." I muttered softly. Those pomegranate seeds would keep my love alive and give to him for as long as my heart so wished…..

All I had to do was kiss the ground and Hades would appear. "I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want you to go, Persephone." I placed my lips upon his hand. "It won't be for long…. I swear." We broke apart slowly caught in one another's gaze...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Suggestions or Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I did write this chapter before .But I deleted it and changed the ending because I so prefer this one! Tell me what you think after! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The sunlight was blinding as it projected its bright rays across the great fields and spring flowers. I ran holding my skirts playing in the meadows, with sweet awakening buds surrounding me and the clear blue sky smiling down upon the earth.

I gave a hurried glance around wondering if my mother was sight…. She wasn't. I crouched to my knees so part of my body was hidden among the tall grass. I placed my hands firmly upon the hard earth. _Would Hades come?_

I inhaled a deep breath and placed my lips upon the ground. "Hades." I whispered hopefully. _Nothing_…. "Hades." Still, silence.

"Persephone….." The earth spoke out to me and I smiled. _Hades was listening! _There was silence….. Until, the ground let out a low rumble from beneath me….

The surface was cracking underneath my feet and I stepped back with caution. I watched as a gargantuan black hole formed before my very eyes. "Persephone." A hand appeared from the very depths of the ground, out stretched for me to take.

"Come up here for once….." I smirked sweetly settling myself down on the grass. "No… Your mother may catch us." I laughed at Hades comment.

"My mother? Hades, you're the God of the Underworld, don't be so stupid! My mother won't see us!" I heard him sigh at me. "Besides, don't you _want_ to see me?" I felt him appear behind me and slump down by my side. "More than you can possibly imagine."

I rested my head upon his shoulder lightly. "I've missed you, Hades." I stared out across the fields and the mortal's vast land. "I've missed you more."

Hades leaned in to kiss me and I willingly leaned back in the uncut grass….. I had missed the taste of his sweet lips and the feel of his hands touching my rosy cheeks.

He broke our kiss abruptly and gazed down into my glistening green eyes. "I have to get back, Persephone." I wrapped my arms around his neck quickly groaning with dissatisfaction at his unwelcome words.

"But you only just got here….. You can't go yet…. It would be classified as…. Well you could call it quite _rude_ of you." Hades chuckled softly. "Rude? Oh Persephone! How could I ever be rude to my Queen? That would be a sin!" I nodded contently feeling his breath dance upon my skin.

"Yes it would…. So you can't leave me yet alright? Just stay with me for a few more minutes…. Besides, why do you have to leave? What is so urgent to miss me for?" Hades picked a daisy and it writhed at his touch… It was dead. "The mortal souls of this world…"

Suddenly, I shot him a curious expression and bit down upon my lower lip.

I laughed at him. "Liar! You're afraid that my mother will find us aren't you, Hades?" He shook his head then paused laughing with me. "Maybe….."

I gasped jokingly and shook my head with disapproval. "I want a word with you, Hades! You kidnapped my daughter and now you have made her fall in love with you! This is appalling behavior especially from a God!"

Hades grinned widely as I tried to imitate what my mother would possibly say to him if she saw him. "You're so amazing." He remarked. I raised my eyebrow and snuggled up to him closely. "No, you are!" I countered sweetly.

"PERSEPHONE!" I heard my mother's loud and mighty shriek all the way from across the other side of the meadow, I saw her marching towards us rapidly with an enraged expression plastered all over her face. My heart thudded loudly inside of me.

"Go! Oh my… Um quick….. Hades…." Hades stared at me and hurriedly kissed my lips. "I told you didn't I?" He laughed. I nodded and beckoned him away quickly. "Go!" He jumped into the dark hole and he was gone as rapidly as he had come.

I folded my arms innocently as she approached. "Was that him? Was that Hades? Persephone, answer me now! Was that Hades?" I shrugged my shoulders in reply to her. "Persephone!" She screamed furiously...

Suddenly, I felt a hand clutch my ankle tightly as it rose from the great depths of the earth. The ground crumbled around me unexpectedly. I knew I was going to fall down into the dark abyss that had once again appeared. The hand was pulling me down into the darkness. "PERSEPHONE!" My mother rapidly grabbed hold of my hand and tried to compete with Hades' force, but it was to late... I was _falling_.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Reviews or Suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I fell into a cushioned black throne with Hades sat by my side, on looking the Court of the Dead: Our loyal deceased subjects.

"Are you alright?" I swallowed hard and went to glare at Hades who was seemed unfazed and casual whilst I gasped for breath.

"What did you do that for? I could have died!" I hissed leaning towards him with widened and questioning eyes. "Died? Oh Persephone, you do amuse me! You would not have died… I assure you. I, for one would not allow you to have died, my love." I tutted and reached for a grape impatiently from the bowl.

I knew he was watching me, I felt his eyes lingering on my face. I said nothing but sat in silence watching the dead souls dance clumsily to ancient and dull music.

"Persephone, darling…" His hand stroked my cheek affectionately. "Did I hurt you?" I lowered my gaze to the stone ground and then replied. "No." He knew I was lying, I had never found it easy to lie. "Where do you hurt?"

I knew he'd blame himself. "My ankle… It's not that bad though." He sighed furiously and leaned back placing his face in his hands. "Hades…. Honestly I'm fine!" He rose rapidly and glared at me with his eyes as sharp as daggers. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" The great doors smashed open and Hades swept out of the hall with me following just behind.

"Stop it! I just told you I'm fine, come on Hades!" He paused abruptly and snaked his arms around my waist hurriedly. "I can sense something, Persephone…. Something about you is….. Well, not the same as before you left. What is it? What's wrong with you?" I stared into his dark glistening eyes and shrugged my shoulders. What could I say?

He exhaled loudly and tutted in irritation at me. "I…" Hades nodded waiting for me to continue. "You?" He questioned. I sighed wondering exactly how to say and phrase it.

"I-I t-think I might be….. Pregnant." My heart pounded as I said the word…. "Pregnant." I kept my eyes fixated on him…. He didn't move or even speak…. Hades just stared at me blankly with a mask of plainness. Inside of me I was dying for him to speak, if it was only just one word that he said. "Say something!" I demanded impatiently.

"Pregnant….. You're pregnant." Hades pressed his fingers to his parted lips. "Oh Persephone…." I smiled weakly. "What will The Gods say?" Hades grinned and shrugged carelessly. "Who cares what they say? This is our child… And it will be raised here down in the Underworld, where it belongs to be with its parents….. Persephone, my sweet….. Is there anything you need? Um, just tell me if there is….." I laughed with delight at Hades exultation.

Hades swung me in his arms and kissed my lips. "This is it then…. A God or Goddess of our own." I nodded promptly.

"Are you happy, Persephone? Is this what you want?" I smirked with elation. "I want this so much, I want you so much…" I stopped abruptly as horror filled me suddenly. "My mother? Oh my…. How will she react? What will she say? Oh mother!"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Reviews or Suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I stared down at the ground with my heart thudding so loudly, I could hear it playing like a marching drum in my ears.

"You are just as good as the rest of The Gods…. You are just as strong and mighty. Hades, please…. You are just as alive as the rest of them are…. They can have children… You can too….. In fact we are!" Hades sighed and bit down on his bottom lip lightly.

He stared at me with his eyes glistening from the candle light of the bedroom.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Persephone. Just like you always are." I smirked satisfied by his defeat in the matter.

I watched him and rested my hand on my stomach. "See, you're no different." My tone was as bright as the sun and was just as beautiful. His lips curved into a small grin at my words.

"I have to go, Persephone." I stopped abruptly with a sudden hint of curiosity filling inside of me. "Go where?" I queried.

Hades huffed and pressed his lips to my forehead gently. "Out." His word was not enough to satisfy me at all. "Out? Oh then that means I can come?" Hades shook his head and pulled me close into his chest.

"No, you can't.. Come Persephone, I'll be back before you know it….. I just need to speak with Zeus." My heart pounded. "Why?" I knew he had noticed the panic in my voice.

He pressed his index finger to my lips and smirked. "Calm down, Persephone. I'm only going because I need advice from him." Advice? Why did Hades need advice? What was the advice on?

I had so many questions come to me and I knew that they would go unanswered until Hades returned. It was the way he said _Zeus. _There was something peculiar about his tone.

"Oh ok... Well, I'll see you later then, you won't be long will you?"

"Of course not... I promise, Persephone, I swear." Did I believe him?

I sighed and inhaled deeply with his strong and alluring scent filling my nostrills. "Bye." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Persephone." Before I knew it, he was gone.

I placed my hand along my stomach and threw myself down on the sofa lazily with my thoughts running wild. What would Hades ask Zeus? and why wouldn't he allow me to go with him?

There was something odd about everything that he had said and this supposed "advice"... Hades never needed any advice and he had never needed to go and see or visit Zeus. It was weird and it caused me to worry.

_Follow him! _I thought commandingly . I skimmed my tongue along my teeth.

My eyes went to my cloak that lay at the end of the bed. _Go on, Persephone! _I snatched it up and hurried for the great door that opened at my command and closed behind me. I felt the smooth stone underneath my bare feet as I walked along through the fortress.

I kept my eyes focused on the ground and kept the image of Olympus clearly in my mind. _Take me to Mount Olympus! _I watched as the fortress slowly faded and great white temples took it's place. I gazed on and witnessed miles of grass and upon the grass lay great gargantuan temples: I onlooked the home of The Gods.

"Persephone?"

"Aphrodite?" I turned and ran into her open arms... She smelt like heaven and she appeared just as beautiful as always. "Oh Persephone how are you?" I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Oh how I've missed you, Kore." I felt her warmth. "Is it true? Are you with child? Oh my dear... Hades, he has dared to challenge Zeus... Oh sweet Persephone!"

A knot tied in my stomach suddenly. "W-what? Hades? He's gone to challenge Zeus? Oh... I..." My head began to ache and my vision became hazy. Suddenly, I felt myelf into Aphrodite's arms as I drifted off into darkness.

I heard low muttering and whispers. "Should we allow Persephone to see Hades in such a state? She'll demand to see him!" I couldn't make out which God spoke but I had a feeling it was Apollo. "Should we allow her to even return to The Underworld? Hades has gone to far this time." I knew that voice instantly... Artemis: The Godess of Hunting and the Moon. I wanted to hear more, I had to!

"She is pregnant with his child... We cannot keep Hades and Persephone apart! Hades will never stop fighting until he has Persephone, and I fear she will hate us all if we keep them from one another! We can't do it, no matter what Hades has done!" I loved Aphrodite... She would not keep me from him... She would not betray me.

I opened my eyes. "What's wrong with Hades? Let me see him! Please! I have to, I need to see him! I have rights to see my husband!" The Gods were all gathered around my bedside, staring at me pitiously.

"Darling, calm yourself or else we shall not speak a word to you." I glared at Poseidon and obeyed unwillingly... I didn't speak, I only watched and waited.

"Hades... He dared to try Zeus in combat..." Poseidon held up his hand at me and then continued. "He lost... And he is hurt, Persephone... Badly hurt." I shook my head as tears slowly began to slip down my cheeks. "Let me see him! Let me comfort him! Please, let me try to ease his pain." How could they deny me? He was my husband wasn't he? He was the father of my unborn child!

"Alright, Persephone. You shall get as you desire." Hera took my hand softly and led me past The Gods and through the grand capacious chamber. "Just be prepared, my sweet rose." My tears still continued to fall in my sorrow.

The doors of a small cell opened and I hesitated. "Hades awaits you, Persephone." I staggered forwards and entered the tiny chamber.

"Hades!"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Reviews or Suggestions?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_

Blood… Drops of it sat in splatters on the stone ground. Images of Hades came into my mind…..

"Persephone…." My name was a weak whisper on his lips, I heard the agony and pain inside of him, with just one word. My heart pounded, as more images came.

There was merely a single candle in the dungeon…. If I looked up from the floor my eyes would see him, but did I want to? Did I want to look up and see him in that agony?

The sound of iron shackles hit my ears. Without thought, my emerald eyes darted up.

Hades. Blood dripped from his shoulders and legs…. Torn flesh was exposed where his clothes had failed at their duty. I continued to stare at him, weak and defeated. Suddenly, his dark and burning eyes met mine.

"Why? Why did you try Zeus? Why did you lie to me?" The tears fell down my cheeks and I wondered if they would ever stop.

He said nothing. "You've terrified me!" I screeched… Still Hades gave me nothing; he gave me no reaction or words of apology. Fury erupted inside of me like a roaring fire… How dare he do this to me!

I bit down on my bottom lip, watching him like a hawk. "So you have nothing to say to me? No apology? No explanation?" I stepped closer towards him, enraged.

I knew Hades had seen my anger…. It was clear. He shuffled and groaned out in pain, regretting such an action.

"What do The Gods say about me?" His question only aggravated me more. Why did he care what The Gods thought or spoke about him?

"What? The Gods? Some think that I should not be allowed to go back to the Underworld with you…. They think I should raise our child here or with my mother." He slammed down his fists furiously and the earth beneath our feet growled.

I watched as his eyes became as black as night….. He was scaring me. "Damn fools! You will come back to The Underworld with me! You had the pomegranate seeds you have to! You are mine! This child is mine! Ours!" The earth let out an even louder growl and it shook and rumbled beneath us.

I glared at him with my eyes as sharp as daggers.

"I have to return to the Underworld with you, yes for a few months of the year... But our baby does not at all. It has had no food of The Underworld... It can stay here in the Upper World and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Hades shook his head at me, dangerously. "You wouldn't do that to me, Persephone... I know you all to well." His tone was dark and menacing when he spoke.

"And I thought I knew you! I never dreamed you'd be so stupid as to challenge Zeus! To challenge my father! To challenge your brother!" I felt the earth beginning to crack... It was braking underneath us both. "What are you doing?" I snapped coldly.

Hades split his iron shackles in half and freed himself with ease. "I'm saving us." My heart thudded... What did he mean saving us?

Suddenly, Before I knew it... I felt myself drop and fall... With a great darkness consuming me... Eating me alive... The light of the Upper World had faded... Once again, I found myself in The Underworld. Once again, I was Hades'.

His eyes... They were stuck on me! They were malevolent and dangerous...

"You've got alot to answer for, Persephone... Sweetheart."

"Me? No, you have alot to answer for, Hades!"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Reviews or Suggestions?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

"How did you get to Mount Olympus? How did you know where I was, Persephone?" Why was Hades questioning me? I glared back at him inhaling the scent of his blood and sweat.

"I'm not stupid! I knew you never needed advice and advice from Zeus, could you have made it anymore obvious that you were lying?" I attempted to conceal my upset but I knew that I was failing to disguise it.

Hades stared at me for a moment from across the dark dining table. "Why did you come? I told you to stay here didn't I?" His fury was clear over my disobedience, over my knowledge of what he had done.

Did he feel any regret for his actions? Did he feel ashamed of his defeat by Zeus? Did he know how much he'd terrified me?

I pushed away my untouched plate. "I came because I didn't believe you! I came because I love you!" Hades skimmed his tongue along his teeth, holding his goblet in his hand. "Do you still?" He muttered coldly.

His eyes pierced deep down into my very soul.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not having this conversation with you now." I stormed away from him and did not turn back.

"Persephone!" Why should I have answered him when all he wanted was an argument? _Gods_….. I thought bitterly, travelling down the shadowed corridors of the dark fortress.

I could feel the coldness of the ground beneath my bare feet as I walked along. Could I trust him anymore? Hades had made me now so unsure of him. Was he really who I thought he was?

Slowly, I leaned against the freezing wall and stared out of the stained glass window. All I witnessed was the suffering of the dead mortals outside of the fortresses walls.

The fires of hell burning wildly with the mortals dead souls working into the ground. I was The Queen of this…

"I love you, you know….." Hades brushed my shoulder as he approached behind me. "I know…. I just don't understand why you challenged Zeus…. Explain it to me…. I'm begging you." My tone wasn't as calm or rationale as I'd have liked it to sound.

"I challenged him because you told me I was just as great, just as alive you said! The Gods don't believe the same thing as you do, Persephone….. They think I'm weak and stupid, I know they do! So… I had to prove myself…. To The Gods….. I had to do it for you….. for our child… for us.

I turned to him. "Us? How was challenging my father and your brother for us? For me? For our baby?" He didn't smirk or grin at me…. His expression remained plain and sullen.

"Because if I won, The Gods would leave us and believe that I am able to protect and care for you….. Like I want to for the rest of eternity." His lips pressed mine lightly and I stammered backwards, breaking his short kiss.

"I don't know anymore, Hades… I-I need some time." Was everything falling apart between us? Was this it for as long as I live in The Underworld?

Suddenly, time seemed to stop as the thought came to me. "I'm nothing more than your Prisoner am I? You don't really love me do you? You just want me as a prize, a special belonging that none of the other Gods can have!"

Realization came to me, like a great breath of fresh air.

"No! You're wrong! I do love you! T-that's why I took you, Persephone!" I smirked coldly at him with my eyes piercing into his. "Liar!" That insult slipped out from my mouth before I had even thought to say it. What was happening to me?

Hades glared at me with what seemed to be dark curiosity and wonder. My body felt like it was drowning in darkness with my insides turning and changing….. "Stay still!" Hades demanded darkly.

A wave of pain hit me and I screeched out from the agony.

_Persephone…. _My name whispered and echoed in my mind but the owner of the voice was unknown to me. _Persephone…. _Who was it? What was it? My heart battered against my chest. _I am Andor….. And you have something I want… _

Rapidly_, _everything around me turned dark and Hades was **_gone!_**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews or Suggestions?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The stench of death hung strongly in the air, I nearly choked from the sickening fumes. I opened my eyes abruptly and felt that my wrists were tightly tied to the bars of the high backed chair that I sat on.

I cast my eyes around the darkened cell, seeing nothing but blackness. I could see no furniture, nothing. _Where was I?_

"Ah…. You're awake, Persephone. Welcome to my lair!" It was the same voice that had been whispering my name and calling me in my mind. A knot twisted in my stomach…. _Something was wrong! Very wrong._

I swallowed hard with fear. "W-who are you? W-what do you want with me?" My terror was vividly clear and all I tried to think about was Hades….. He'd find me wouldn't he?

"I've already told you who I am… My name is Andor! I am the King of The Gods now and you have something I want….." The air turned cold as he stepped from the darkness. A small amount of light came into the room... Just enough to see with.

Andor, a bony corpse covered with a thin and weak layer of decaying flesh…. Barely even a man…. Not at all a God. A crown of bones rested upon his cracked skull.

"Zeus is the King of The Gods!" I spat coldly glaring at Andor with hate and terror in my eyes. He was merely centimeters from me staring at me with his malevolent grey eyes. "I've locked him up…. I've locked all The Gods up!" _Hades!_ Had he been captured as well? My heart pounded as my cheeks slowly lost their colour.

"I want that child inside of you!" _No!_ My body and instinct screamed out in protest. _He would not touch my baby!_

"There is a Prophecy at Mount Olympus that has gone undiscovered, I have discovered it… It says that the child inside you will be a God and that he will one day rule both Mortals and Gods… But Persephone, you understand that I am now King after imprisoning all Gods? So, your child is my threat and my foe…. He must be killed."

I shook my head profusely at him. "Zeus... As long as he is living, you will never truly be King of The Gods will you?" I had to take his mind off of my child... He could not murder my innocent baby for power and a pathetic prophecy.

Andor paused, pondering I presumed. I watched as his long thin fingers scraped along his decaying flesh. "That's why I'll kill him after I have slain your child." He smirked heinously at me,revealing his black and rotting teeth.

I glared at him in his revolting ugliness. He was certainly not a God... He didn't bare the beauty that all of the other Gods had... They all had a power... Clearly he had not... He could not say that he was The God of Death because I knew all to well Hades was the master of that. _What was he?_ Because he was clearly no mortal either!

"You were not born a God were you, Andor? How did you become a God? And why do you dare to call yourself the King of us all?" I dared to ask him the questions I craved to know. He seemed intrigued by my interest. _My plan was working..._

"You're a smart little Goddess aren't you?" He muttered bitterly placing one of his bony fingers to his thin lips. "I was born away from both Gods and Mortals, in a deserted and hidden place of the Upper World ,but you see my mother was a Mortal and my father fully God... My father is Hades... God of The Underworld, the father of that damn child inside of you!"

A sudden wave of horror swept over me. _Was he lying?_ I prayed to the Gods that he was! "Hades is your father?" Andor nodded and I saw hate begin to burn in his eyes at the mention of Hades' name. "He never told you do he?" There was clear delight in Andor's tone. It only made me _hate_ him more! No, Hades had never told me!

"Anyway, if you'll listen once more, Persephone... Hades rejected my mother and I... He'd fallen in love with a certain Goddess, much fairer than my mother, much more powerful, much more Queenly... Shall we say? She was everything to him, he had to have her... And many years later he had to kidnap her... He had to have you, Persephone!" I swallowed hard. _Impossible..._

I turned my eyes to the ground, I didn't want to hear anymore. "I am a Demi-God and I don't dare to call myself King of The Gods! I've been lying to you, Persephone! The Gods are all at Mount Olympus, clueless that I have got you. I still want that child inside of you dead, though... I want revenge on my father and you!"

Fear rose inside of me... "Why did you feel the need to lie then? Why couldn't you say your life story before and how you want revenge! The Prophecy there is none is there?" I hollered. My child would not be King of The Mortals or Gods... Andor was a liar transfixed upon the very idea of revenge.

My child, my innocent little baby would die for a Demi-God's revenge! Heat surged through my veins... I'd kill him! Because Demi-Gods are not immortal! They are not immune from suffering and pain... I would make Andor drown in agony for lying to me! For threatening the life of my unborn child!... For being Hades's daring and heinous son!

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews or Suggestions?


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your support and comments so far! They are very much appreciated! x (Sorry this chapter's a bit short!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

The tears slipped down my cheeks as I stared into Hades' eyes. _Should I tell I know about him and the mortal? Should I tell him I saw his son? Should I destroy us even more? _

No! I wouldn't tell Hades anything, I'd forget Andor for the sake of our baby's future… I'd forget for the love that me and Hades still had for one another.

"What happened? Where did you go? I've been worried about you, you were gone for so long! Are you alright, Persephone…. Sweetheart?"That mortal and Andor was his clearly past! Me and our baby were his present and future… What else could I have asked for?

He held me close to him and I felt his warmth, I felt safe again. "Where did you go?" He whispered gently running his hands through my auburn locks of hair.

"It doesn't matter where I went…. I just went to be alone for some time, that's all…. I just had to think." He smirked understandingly. "Are you still mad with me over challenging Zeus?" I shook my head and kissed his lips. "No….."

The rest of my sentence got lost within the passion, within the heat. "Persephone…. Stop! I've got something to show you….. A surprise." I was curious.

Hades grinned, leading me through the many chambers of his fortress. "Where are we going?" I tittered running just behind him as he held my hand.

"Wait and see!" We sprinted through even more rooms until we stopped.

"Close your eyes!" I did as Hades said, with a rush of adrenaline pulsing through my veins. "Are they closed?" I nodded and giggled. "Yes!" I noticed the enthusiasm in Hades' voice.

I heard the quiet creek of the door as it opened. "You can open your eyes now, Persephone."

I gasped casting my eyes around the little chamber, the walls were painted a light green with a charming cream carpet. At the far end of the room I saw a vintage pram, a rocking chair and a tiny cot for our baby.

"Oh Hades! I-I love it!" I squealed excitedly. "It's perfect for when we're here!" Rapidly, Hades' grin faded…..

"When you're here? You're staying with me forever…. Aren't you? The pomegranate, you had those seeds… Persephone, you…." His panic was plastered on his pale face, as he snatched up my arm. I pulled away out of his grip… Would he listen or would he flip out?

I hesitated and gave him a moment to think and calm himself. "I'll be going back to my mother…. Sometimes, it'll be her grandchild and she has a right to see us…. But, we will always come back to you." Hades bit down on his bottom lip placing his hands upon my shoulders. "You're going now?"

I nodded and kissed him. "Yes." He swallowed hard and it was clear he didn't want to say goodbye again…. We both knew he would have to. I went to turn but he hurriedly reached for my arm.

"Y-you'll k-kiss the ground often… So that I can see you? Y-you'll kiss the ground if you need anything, anything at all." I nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, I will…. I love you."

Suddenly, our hands slipped out of one another's grasp. "I love you, Persephone."

"If there's anything you need!" Would I need him? My hand went to my stomach….. Maybe….. Maybe my time was near... Maybe, I would be due soon... Perhaps, my child was soon ready to come...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews or Suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

A pain hit my stomach and I gasped out in shock. "Ah." I went to my knees in hope to ease the pain. I ran my fingers through the soil and grass of the field, no it didn't ease much of the pain.

"Mother!" I hollered loudly now clutching my stomach. "Ah! M- mother!" I grinded my teeth together… I prayed to The Gods that she'd hear me. "Ah!" I closed my eyes as tears began to come.

I knew it was time…. I knew my child wanted to come out and see the world. "Mother!" I couldn't scream any louder, my throat began to ache as I yelled out her name, I was in labour.

I opened my eyes abruptly as she called back to me from the other side of the field. "Persephone." I watched her as she hurried to me with her golden curls flying wildly behind her. Her expression was full of concern and panic. "Alright, darling! I'm coming." I breathed out heavily as the pain began to fade.

I was ready for another contraction…. Another wave of pain. "I'm here, Persephone…. Don't fear, my rose." She fell to her knees and pulled me into comforting hug.

"I think the child's coming, mother! It really hurts!" I threw my head back as another contraction hit my body. She nodded at me. "I have no doubt, sweetheart… But you must breathe Persephone! In and out." I groaned…..

"If there is anything you need, anything at all…." My heart pounded at her words. _Hades… _I wanted Hades! I grabbed her arm and stared into her bright green eyes. "Hades! Please… Mother! I need him!"

She scowled at the mention of his name. "No! I forbid it! That God has too much to answer for!" I glared at her fiercely and screamed. "This isn't about you, mother! Please… Hades…."

The rest of my words were lost to another contraction. There was a moment of silence between us. "I love him, mother…. And…. I want him here, I want Hades!"

My mother shook her head with disapproval. "Birth is no place for a man." I took her hand and stared at her, pleadingly. "Yes, but Hades is no man is he? He is a God." I knew she knew that I was desperately trying to convince her and get her approval.

She only looked at the ground. "God of the Underworld and The Dead….. Barely living in my opinion…. Tell me, Persephone is he even able to care for this child with you? Have you thought about that?" _What was she trying to do?_

I leaned down to the earth and hesitated. "What are you doing? Persephone NO!" It was too late my lips had kissed the ground, my thoughts were on Hades….

I needed him and I knew he would come. "Persephone….." The wind began to howl around us and the skies darkened overhead. Hades was on his way….

"Darkness! Death!... It's just disgraceful…. Hades!" My mother was off muttering to herself, again with irritation plastered all over her face.

Suddenly, the ground let out a low rumble and slowly it began to crack. "Persephone…" My name whispered off of Hades' tongue. "Hade-…. Ah!"

He grabbed my hand and abruptly appeared by my side, with his face as white as a ghost's. "Are you alright…. Sweetheart? Is it the child? Is it time?" Hades paid no attention to my mother who kneeled the other side of me…. Her expression as sour as a lemon.

"Yes….." I cried out in agony as the contractions steadily grew more frequent and rapid.

An hour past… Two hours and then…..

"Ahhhh!" I'd never felt as much pain in my entire life, I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't push.

"You can do it, Persephone…. Darling!" Beads of sweat trickled down my face and I inhaled deeply attempting to distracted myself from my agony.

My mother frowned. "Something's not right!" My heart thudded. What did she mean? What wasn't right? Panic and fear rapidly rose inside of me.

"What do you mean? Mother! Please! Oh dear Gods!" Hades' eyes darted up. "Speak Demeter I beg of you! For Persephone's sake speak!" Still, my mother said nothing peering down underneath my skirts.

Heat surged through my veins, as another tumultuous wave of agony hit my stomach and lower abdomen. "Ah…."

I watched as Hades formed another hold in the earth, it was a passage back to The Underworld. Was he leaving? Was he going to abandon me?

"She'd be better cared for in The Underworld… She can have a proper bed… Not, not this grass beneath her! Persephone needs nurses and physicians, a medical team to help her! Demeter please I can give Persephone what she needs! Something is wrong, I know! I can feel it inside of me! Let me take her to The Underworld so she can have our child safely! I'm begging you, Demeter for your daughter and your grandchild's sake! I am begging to you!"

Hades was pleading to her!

My mother's eyes flickered to me and then back to Hades. "She needs the help that I cannot give her! Go to The Underworld but-…. I need to know Persephone is safe and the child is well." Hades nodded agreeing with her.

"Very well….. I will write to you with news, I swear to you." Hades lifted me into his arms as I cried out in pain. I felt us falling…. Falling and falling into the depths of The Underworld.

"Ah!" My body floated and fell gently onto a bed as I stared around and found I was in the familiar scene of our bedchamber. I listened to the crackling of the fire and felt the softness of the cream sheets beneath me.

I shut my eyes and hollered out in the agony…. The child was strong and demanding. "Demeter said there was something wrong!" Hades told a team of midwives, who I heard bustle in and quickly surround me.

My legs were pushed open without hesitation. "Yes… The child is too strong for her to get out, it wants to get out itself and her body is struggling to cope." I threw my head back and screamed from my intense and unbearable pain.

Oh Gods… I thought bitterly. Oh Zeus… Oh Athena…. Oh Hera! I was saying all of the name of The Gods in my head in some hope that it might distract me from my agony.

"Persephone, my Queen! Listen to me, when I say push you have to push alright?" I nodded. "Just make it stop! Make the pain stop! I can't take it anymore!"

I felt my body tense… Waiting for the Head Midwife to tell me to push…. I was preparing myself for the undoubted pain that would follow from that single word.

"Push!"

Agony…. Pain… I pushed… Agony…. Pain…..

Suddenly, a baby's cry filled my ears and I smiled with elation. I'd done it….. "What is it?" I asked.

"A Goddess….. A beautiful Goddess born of great Olympus blood."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews or Suggestions?

(Any idea's of a name for Hades and Persephone's daughter?)


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the name suggestions and reviews! It was so hard to pick a final name for Hades and Persephone's child! I've made a decision and hope that it appeases you all! (Thank you DellyisKawii, NorthAmericanBlossom,Kay and Dianna!) x Enjoy!- Inky ivory. (Sophie)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

A name? My mind was spinning with possible names for my child… Alithia?... Nerissa?... **Macaria?**

I gazed down at my sleeping baby girl and sighed contently. She was so beautiful, with her little dark curls. I hummed softly settling her down in her cradle…...

**_ Macaria._**

She was my new duty and I would protect her for eternity, I would hold Mararia's hand when she took her first steps, I'd be there to witness her ride her very first chariot…. But, most of all I'd be there to see what powers my daughter had been given.

I, myself being the Goddess of Spring and Hades being God of The Underworld, it only made me wonder what gift my daughter would have when she grew.

I stared down at her in the dimly-lit nursery and smirked fondly. "Goodnight Macaria." I kissed her forehead lightly and departed.

"Is she asleep?" I slipped my hands around Hades' neck and nodded. "Yes, Macaria's sleeping." Hades didn't look up from his parchment.

"She's in danger, Persephone… Don't lie to yourself!" My heart pounded suddenly and I swallowed hard. "Z-Zeus can't touch her, she's his grandchild! She's his niece! H-Hades please don't tell me you still believe he will come?"

Hades' dark eyes darted up and he stood up to stare at me. "He'll come…. I know Zeus will come….. You know why! It's my fault!" He sounded enraged and livid, with Zeus and with himself.

I watched as Hades' face drained of its colour. "I was the one who dared to try him! I was the one who escaped from his dungeons! I took you back to The Underworld with me without his permission!" I nodded remembering fully well of the past events.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "Why should that mean our innocent Macaria should pay the price for Zeus's anger with you? She has done _nothing!_" I hollered loudly and felt my mouth turn dry and my throat feel almost like it was ripping.

Hades bit down on his bottom lip in frustration and rage. "I know that and so do you! But Zeus! Oh no he is obsessed with revenge and we know the only way he can get revenge on me, is by hurting you or Macaria!"

How could I just accept my daughter to be taken from me? Perhaps, harmed before my very eyes? _No!_ Zeus, was King of The Gods and Mortals but I would not allow him to lay a finger upon my new child!

I inhaled deeply and kissed Hades' lips. "If Zeus wants revenge on you, he can have or harm me….. But not Macaria! H-hades… P-please… I-If he comes and demands for our child I will give myself to him…. For his revenge on you!" It made sense didn't it? My plan had a chance of succeeding?

A tear slipped down my cheek. "She's only a week old and already the other Gods dare to threaten her." Hades wrapped his arms around me tightly and I felt heat surge through my veins. How was any of this fair?

"I know….. But this is the world we've brought Macaria into, Persephone and now this is the world we must protect her in…. I swear to you Zeus will not harm you or her if dares to come." Hades made himself sound strong but inside I knew how afraid he was.

Hades couldn't beat Zeus, even if he tried… It seemed like we both knew that. "How will you protect us, Hades? How will you stop Zeus?" I sobbed harder and pressed my head closer to his marble chest.

"I don't know, b-but I swear to the Gods I will try! Now…. Persephone."

He paused and my eyes met his abruptly. "Promise me that if anything happens to me you and Macaria will flee and go into hiding from Zeus and the other Gods! Trust know one! Not Aphrodite! Not Hermes! Not even your mother!" My heart sank and more tears slipped down my cheeks…. My mother wouldn't betray me….. Would she?

I sobbed harder. "I'm scared, Hades." I didn't feel safe in his arms and I didn't feel protected. "I know you are… But remember this….. I love you Persephone!" My heart felt like it was cracking glass that would soon shatter into a thousand shards.

A sudden bolt of lightning and a sudden clasp of thunder… Fear crept inside of me and joined my rage….

Zeus was here and he was here for **bloodshed** and **revenge.**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suggestions or Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter**_** 14**

I screamed out as a sudden pain hit my body.** No!** I held Macaria tighter in my arms. I would not give in; I would not let Zeus take my baby.

"No!" I would die before Zeus had her. "Have me! Have me instead of my daughter! Please, I'm begging you… Hades loves me! Let me be your revenge on him!.. Just not my daughter!"

Zeus towered over me with his dark hair being cast into illumination from the great lightning bolt that he held in his mighty grip. I was terrified…. I prayed to the Gods he would agree to take me.

"Do you mock me, girl?" His voice boomed and echoed through the dark hall, my stomach lurched. "No, no…. I swear!" I knew from the moment those words exited my mouth, how desperate and weak I sounded.

Suddenly, I met his burning grey eyes and I knew that he had the upper hand, if he wanted Macaria he would have her and there would be nothing I could do.

Didn't Zeus have a heart? Didn't he know the trauma he would put me through if he ripped my child from me?... He didn't care: The King of the Skies, he had no time for his own daughter grieving and pleading for her baby.

Zeus, the God who I had once called my father, now seemed dead to me. He was nothing of a King, he was more of a tyrant! Prepared to cause me unbearable agony just for the sake of his revenge….. He was no King or father to me anymore!

"If you take my baby, I swear to the Gods you will pay! I don't care if the same blood runs through our veins, you will be nothing to me!... Revenge is what you want? I promise you this! If you take my daughter then it will be me who will have revenge!"

The tears fell down my cheeks as I glared at him fiercely. "I'm warning you!" I held Macaria closer to my chest. Zeus would have hell to pay if he robbed her from my life.

"You dare to threaten a King? You dare to try your father, girl?" He smirked coldly at me. "Yes, I dare, because... AH!" Another wave of pain struck my body and before I knew it I was drowning in agony.

I heard Macaria begin to cry loudly and I rocked her in my arms attempting to ignore my pain and settle her, she only cried louder. "Give up, Persephone!"

I shook my head as he held out his hands... Ready to take my child from me... Zeus clearly didn't understand how in love I was with her, Macaria was mine and Hades'! Not Zeus's! What right did he have to my new baby?... _He had none!_

"I'll do you a deal, Persephone..." I glared up at him. "You give me the child or I will harm Hades himself and take the child!... Your choice."

_I hated him! _I swallowed hard with fury burning inside of me.

"No! No! Please, I'm begging you! I'm your daughter... Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you care about me or your new grand-child? Or are we nothing to you? Is Hades, your very own brother nothing to you?" Zeus groaned out in irritation at me.

"Damn you, girl!" An intense pain invaded my body and I screamed out in agony. "Hades! He has tried me to many times! My love can only go so far, girl! There are limits in this world! Limits that you and him must both learn!"

Still, Macaria cried and I could not settle her. "Limits? Yes, there are limits and the limits are that you cannot take other people's children and ruin people's lives! You can't ruin my life!" My heart felt like it was going to break!

"Oh but I can! Tell Hades not to try me again!" I tried to hold onto Macaria with all my might but I felt her tearing away from me, wailing.

"Macaria!" She flew out of my arms, her mother's warm and protective arms!.. Screaming as she entered Zeus snatched her.

"No! Macaria! NO!" I tried to get to her but great winds shoved me back. "MACARIA!" My heart felt like a thousand broken pieces. He was stealing my baby!

Zeus chuckled at my distress and heartbreak. "Hades never could protect you! Where is he now? On the stone ground unconscious because he tried to fight me! He was saving you and his child he said! Oh- It looks like he's failed! Hades, my brother... He can't protect you! You both can't protect your child!"

My heart was broken and the rocks of my world came tumbling down, My beautiful Macaria was **gone!**... Revenge and Heartbreak... _Love._

I had failed my duty as a mother! I had ruined everything! I had lost my baby and worst of all I had my heart broken... I was _nothing.._...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews or Suggestions?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

My tears fell onto the ground as I wept and I crouched by the side of Hades' unconscious body. Zeus had ruined everything! The man whom I had once thought so dearly of was now the cause if my grief and unexplainable fury.

A knot tied in my stomach as heat surged through my veins. I leaned down and kissed Hades' lips. "I'll get Macaria back, I swear." I cleared my throat and shut my eyes tightly, envisaging Mount Olympus in all of its precious beauty and greek splendour. _Take me to Mount Olympus!_

I turned my back on Hades and felt light replace the usual darkness that surrounded me. I inhaled deeply and saw the white temples of Olympus once again.

The sun, I noticed shone down upon the homes of the Gods and I edged closer towards the greatest and most gargantuan of them all…. The Temple of Zeus: King of the Gods.

"Persephone…. Why are you here, Kore? Oh leave for your own sake, I beg of you child! Leave, leave here now!" I stared at Athena as she rushed towards me, speaking in a hushed and pleading tone. She was my cousin and my half-sister! Why was she telling me to flee? I wouldn't leave without Macaria! How could I possibly fail again?

Athena brushed back her dark curls and glared at me with her hazel eyes wide and bright. "Why? I-I'm not leaving without my baby, Athena! Please, you don't understand how desperate I am." I felt fresh tears begin to slip down my cheeks.

She swallowed hard and I knew she pitied me. I didn't need my cousin and sister's pity; I need her help and her support. Athena stared intently at me for a few moments.

"Zeus will harm you, Persephone! He has your daughter and he boasts of defeating Hades! Please, I'm begging you return to The Underworld and leave your daughter! Forget her, Persephone! She is gone and you will never get her back!"

What was she saying? Why was Athena against me? Wouldn't she save her niece and second cousin?

I shook my head in disbelief. "Where is she? Where is Zeus keeping Macaria? I demand you tell me… If you bare any love for me at all you will give me her whereabouts if you shall not help me!"

Athena sighed sullenly. "Zeus' Temple… Dear Gods! Persephone be careful will you!" I pulled down the hood of my cloak and headed towards my father's home. He would not win this time… He would steal my daughter and go unpunished.

I felt the light winds rush through my auburn locks as I walked down the marble steps that led into my father's and Hera's home.

I stopped suddenly and a baby's cry hit my ears. Another knot tied in my stomach and my heart pounded… Macaria. I felt my blood begin to boil as her wailing became louder and she began to sound more distressed.

"You shouldn't have taken her from Hades and Persephone! The child clearly knows something is wrong! It clearly knows who her parents are, Zeus! Take her back, I'm begging you! You have had your revenge upon Hades now… He is beaten and defeated; there is no need to cause them anymore grief! Just take Macaria back to her mother! Persephone has done nothing to you, and yet by stealing her child you make her suffer!"

I listened to Hera and what she said about Zeus' heinous actions against me and Hades. I stayed rooted to the ground and I didn't move… I listened again trying to block out Macaria's crying.

"I can't Hera! I can't give the child back! It is my revenge against Hades! It is a prize to show off my victory and success!" I swallowed hard and marched furiously into his home.

"Give me Macaria now! Give me back my baby! How dare you!" I felt my cheeks burn with heat and I felt more tears fall down my face. Zeus glared at me and so did Hera.

Suddenly, I felt my back smash against a hard wall and my whole body screamed out in agony. "Ah." Another wave of pain hit my body as Zeus held his powerful lightning bolt to my neck. I couldn't take any more of his agonizing torture! I knew my body would soon give up on me. I struggled for breath and the voices around me were fading into _nothing_.

Macaria's cries were turning into nothing but air, Zeus's enraged hollers were turning quieter and Hera's cries had completely faded and gone!

"Persephone!" Last of all I saw Hades…. So beautiful, so strong… So livid! **_My_**_ Hades!_

Was it to late for him to save me?...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Reviews or Suggestions?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_Hades…. Macaria!_ I opened my eyes rapidly and felt my body ache and cry out in protest. "Hades… Macaria." Where were they? Zeus wouldn't have my baby! He wouldn't hurt Hades anymore!

A sudden hand touched my shoulder, it was warm and soft. "Hades." I knew his touch instantly and my heart pounded. "W-Where's Macaria? A-Are you alright? O-Oh Gods!" A single tear slipped down my cheek and he held me close in his protective arms.

"Macaria's fine…. Shhhhhh Persephone." I inhaled deeply and smelt his bloody and sweaty scent. "Blood… Are you hurt?" The panic and fear in my voice was clear and he waited until I was calm to reply.

"No, but Persephone…. Things have got to change now… Things are going to change…. The Gods, the Mortals… Everything." Hades skimmed his fingers along my cheek softly.

I swallowed hard and stared up at him with confusion. "W-What do you mean? I-I want Macaria anyway tell me later." Hades shook his head and kissed my neck lightly as I tried to pull away from him. "Persephone."

My heart pounded as his breath danced upon my skin. "In a minute, please. We need to talk now, It's serious, Seph." I nodded and gave in sensing the darkness in his tone.

"Zeus is dead."

I shook my head in disbelief…. He was lying wasn't he? It was impossible wasn't it? How was he dead? No! I didn't believe it! How could I believe it?

"Who killed him then? He's The King of the Gods I-I…." Hades pressed his index finger to my lips in order to silence me. "I killed him." A lump rose in my throat and I lost all of my words. I held him tighter and kissed him, unsure of what else to do and say.

Hades ran his finger through my auburn locks. "He was going to try and kill you… I couldn't let him murder you, I couldn't bare to see him holding our baby within his arms…. I killed him for _us_, Persephone. Do you understand?"

I nodded weakly feeling another tear fall down my cheek. Should I have been pleased that Zeus was dead? Should I been devastated that my father and king was dead?

Hades gazed into my eyes and I saw no remorse. He'd murdered my father yet I felt _nothing_. I wasn't crying for him, I was crying in relief.

"Thank you." I pressed my lips against his and felt that familiar warmth in my stomach again. The warmth of security and love. I was safe within his arms again and I didn't want him to let me go. "I love you, Persephone… Nothing will come between us again… No one will ever lay a finger upon you or Macaria as long as I am living."

I smiled weakly at him feeling my panic and stress fade away and love take its place. "Who's going to be Ruler of the Gods then?" Hades paused and smirked warmly. "We're going to be King and Queen, Persephone! Rulers of the Underworld and of the Olympus and the Mortals, dead and living."

He wiped away my tears and lifted me into his arms. "Queen Persephone of the Upper and Lower Worlds…. Queen of the Dead and the Living." I laughed as he span me around.

Was this what the mortals defined as_ fate? _Our lives seemed to be beginning a new page and it seemed that our myth was taking a unknown and different turn.

Our lips met again and so did our worlds.

Hades, Persephone and Macaria….. Our fresh new page.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Reviews or Suggestions?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

He pushed me gently against the wall and I found myself locked within his arms. I felt my body screaming out for him… Hades. His name a sweet drop that slipped from my tongue and longed to be repeated.

I was losing myself in his eyes. Oh gods! His eyes! I gazed into them as they glistened from the bedroom candle light. I saw the love and the dark passion that he was unable to conceal.

He kissed my lips and I couldn't resist…. Why would I? I tasted him and I adored it… So dark yet wonderful at the very same time. Hades was a God that could not be ignored in desire or in love.

Oh my…. A small moan came from my lips, as I relished in the prodigious pleasure. "Hades." I cried out his name and he trailed his fingers softly down my neckline, Gods! I loved him!

The pleasure! The passion! Hades ran his fingers through my curls and I titled my head back as my body felt another wave of pleasure. Surely, there was nothing better than love in either the Upper or Lower world.

I struggled to think properly… All I could think of was him, my mind wouldn't allow me to think of anything else…. Just him, Just my Hades.

I met his warm lips again and I skimmed my hands down his arms, panting for breath. "P-Perse-phone." I moaned out in answer to him. "S-Stop… W-We have to stop."

My stomach lurched and I paused, reluctantly obeying to Hades' wishes. "W-Why?" He cast his eyes to the ground and bit down on his bottom lip. "'You're not thinking, Seph… Come on, you haven't been sleeping… You're grieving, Persephone! You're grieving for the death of Zeus! You're not thinking straight…"

He unwrapped me from his arms promptly and stared at me intently. I almost couldn't help but be offended by his words. "I'm fine! I am thinking straight…. Please Hades! This is what I want! I want _you!_" My father had nothing to do with my desires… He was dead!

Hades glared at me with concern. "When you're finished mourning, Persephone. When you're sleeping and thinking properly!"

What was he saying? Why was he denying me? A rush of embarrassment ran through my body and I felt my cheeks begin to flush with heat. He'd never denied me…..

"I'm your wife!" I screamed angrily.

He rolled his eyes rapidly, unfazed by my fury. "I know… This is why I don't wish to argue with you! Now, get some rest… Clearly, you need it." Fury boiled inside of me and I felt the wind begin to rage suddenly.

Hades glared at me questioningly. "What are you doing, Persephone?"

There was clear irritation in his tone and I shrugged my shoulders, feeling the wind rush through my auburn locks. "I told you that you aren't thinking properly didn't I? If you're trying to make a point about how you supposedly are thinking correctly… You're failing and going the wrong way about it!"

He paused and then continued glaring at me with his eyes as sharp as daggers. "You're only proving me right, Persephone….. Besides, Zeus was my brother, I understand the pain your feeling, Seph!"

I blinked the tears from my eyes. He was right… I wasn't thinking properly. "I don't want to mourn him… After what Zeus did to you and Macaria! But… I'm still his daughter and feel a part of me has to grieve for him!" My upset caused my fury to melt away.

"I understand….. I will always be here for you, Persephone! You don't know how much I love you and Macaria! I would do anything for you…. Oh Gods Persephone… Do you know how hard it is to deny you?" He smirked at me warmly and kissed my lips.

"Then don't deny me…. Don't ever deny me…."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any Suggestions or Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

I clutched my stomach tightly as a strong pain hit my body. "Ah!" I fell to my knees as the agony continued. What was wrong with me?

I gripped the fur of the rug in hope that it would be some distraction from the pain but it wasn't. Something was wrong…. Clearly wrong!

"Hades!" I screamed his name as loud as my lungs would allow and cried out in my peculiar and strange anguish. "Persephone!" Hades past the threshold of our bedchamber and he too seemed in pain. "Are you in pain too?" He nodded abruptly and we took one-another's hands for comfort.

"W-What is it? W-What's wrong with us?" Hades didn't answer my question, he just by my side wearing his usual dark expression. "Impossible." He muttered.

I was perplexed. What was impossible? A wave of panic swept through me as I noticed the fear and darkness in his tone. "W-What?" I snapped desperately. I felt the pain slowly beginning to ease and I exhaled loudly out of my relief.

Hades let go of my hand and stood up promptly, staring down at the ground. "It can't be…. Can it?" I watched as he began to pace the bedroom back and forth…. Hades never paced or muttered to himself.

I crossed my arms waiting for him to finally inform me of his thoughts because I certainly had no idea what was happening. He shook his head, biting down upon his bottom lip.

"Hades?" He wasn't listening to me. He was in his own world as the mortals would say, anyway. "H-Hades?" My voice was surprisingly strong, firm even… Yet, inside I was completely confused and fearful. I lived in perilous times, I was almost always afraid… I was always prepared and ready.

Hades looked up from the ground with his smoldering eyes as sharp as knives. "The humans aren't praying to us anymore! This isn't good Persephone!" No! I shook my head… It didn't sound to good for us.

I pulled my cloak over my shoulders. "W-Why?" The mortals wouldn't suddenly stop praying to us would they? To the greek mortals, we Gods were everything to them! None of it was making sense! Well, at least not to me anyway.

"The mortals aren't praying because they don't believe we should be the rulers of them and Olympus! They know Zeus is dead but they know my malign title….. The God of Death…. The God of the Underworld. They're not praying to any of us… Not Ares, Hermes, Athena, Hera! Persephone… It looks like the end of The Gods!"

My stomach lurched and I tried to sort out everything in my mind. No! It couldn't be the end of us all because the mortals weren't praying to us! "T-That's not fair!" I screamed fiercely.

Hades shrugged his shoulders at me and kissed my lips passionately. "The end is coming and we'll live is to the full. We don't have long if the mortals don't pray but… We have each other… We have Macaria and that's all we need! Dear Gods I love you, Persephone and when we die we'll die together…. As Gods and as a family."

Tears slipped down my cheeks…..

This is the End of The Gods… And this is where our myth ends…. I fell into eternal sleep wrapped within Hades' arms and Macaria tight in mine….. This is the end and we gods slowly died as the mortals lost their faith. But, our myth lives on and shall forever more… _Embrace: The End of The Gods._

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews?

The End has come!


End file.
